Belmont Legacy
by Kalieapap
Summary: Castlevania x Harry Potter crossover, after the initial visit to Castlevania its mostly based in the HP world with Castlevania characters, etc added. Voldemort/Harry/Dracula. Harry finds out he's a Belmont. Abuse, Anal, AU/AR, Crossover, Death, Language, M/M, Violence, VS. I do not own this story; I am merely looking for who does.
1. Chapter 1

Belmont Legacy

Castlevania x Harry Potter crossover, after the initial visit to Castlevania its mostly based in the HP world with Castlevania characters, etc added. Voldemort/Harry/Dracula. Harry finds out he's a Belmont. Abuse, Anal, AU/AR, Crossover, Death, Language, M/M, Violence, VS  
Harry Potter Crossovers Slash - Male/Male

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its rights to it belong to JK Rowling, various publishers, and Warner Bros. Inc. This fan fiction is not-for-profit and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The views, activities, lifestyles and events portrayed herein in no way reflects the opinion, activities or lifestyle of the author. None of the characters, places, or situations depicted herein are intended to resemble any person, place, or real life event; any resemblance to any person, place, or event is purely coincidental. Likewise I do not own Castlevania or any of the characters from the game series.

Beta: None for this chapter. Offer if you'd like to beta for me!

Pairing: Dracula/Harry Potter/Lord Voldemort

Warnings: Character Death, Violence, Sexual and Homosexual content, OOC, AU, OC, Vampire fic, more warnings to be added as they occur.

Comments: Argh, I know I shouldn't be starting a new story! And I know this probably won't get much attention, if any, but the idea just wouldn't leave me alone.

Just some notes on this, I'm changing significant details about Castlevania and Harry Potter in order to mesh these two together. If you see an inconsistency, chances are it was already noticed and ignored. But if you think you need to, feel free to mention it.

**{Prologue}**

With a deep sigh, the grizzled old wizard deposited the boy at the steps of number four, Privet drive. He reflected, briefly, if he shouldn't reconsider, knowing the hardships the boy would be facing here. But it was the only way, he knew.

Sometimes he wished he didn't know so much.

Resolved, the old man stood slowly and, casting one last forlorn look towards the lad, turned to his companion, a tabby cat.

"I suppose it's time to go now, Professor," said the old wizard.

The cat began to transform itself, but the wizard's boney hand shot out, putting his palm to her face to signal her to stop. His gaze was cast across the street. The cat's head turned and she, too, saw the figure that her companion was staring at. A man, with long flowing white hair and elegant dress stood there, unmoving. Just watching.

"You are no Muggle," said the old man to the stranger. "And no wizard, either."

"Yes," said the stranger.

"If you intend to harm that boy, I will destroy you."

"I wish the child no harm," he responded calmly. "And I very much doubt you could hurt me."

For a moment, the stranger dropped whatever was shielding his presence to the wizard, and he could detect the immense magical aura that seemed to pulsate from the man in massive waves. It was dark, evil, and cruel, and almost overwhelming.

And then it was gone as instantly as it appeared.

The cat hissed.

"If not for the boy, then why are you here?"

"I have an... interest in his family."

"His family is dead. He is all that's left."

"Yes. He is."

And as suddenly as he had appeared, the stranger vanished, with only a veil of mist left behind in his wake. The old man couldn't even detect whatever spell the stranger had used, if he had used any at all.

Confident that the coast was now clear, the cat allowed itself to transform into it's true form, that of an elderly teacher. "What exactly was that, Albus?" she asked her companion.

"I do not know, Minerva," responded Dumbledore. "I simply do not know."

Sometimes he wished he knew everything.

**A/N: I am trying to either find where the story is hiding or who/where the author is and am hoping someone recognises this brilliance**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter**_** : {One}**

On the morning of his seventeenth birthday, Harry awoke from the most disturbing dream he'd had yet. Which was saying something, because his dreams had always been far from pleasant.

In it, a gigantic three-headed, bat-winged monstrosity flew overhead, laughing manically and shooting off fire. And Harry stood before him, holding in one hand a jar of water and in the other a dusty old leather whip. The creature would taunt him and dare him to strike, but Harry, quite frankly, had no idea what he was supposed to do against this thing with water and a flimsy whip.

The one of the thing's heads bit him in the neck, and he started growing wings himself. The creature started devouring him, ripping open his chest and feeding on his insides and he remained alive for all of it. And then, just as the creature reached his bones, he woke up, scream dying on his lips.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Harry crept as silently as he could out of his room and down the steps. He knew better than to expect any presents from any of the Dursleys, but he was holding out hope that the Weasley's and Hermione's presents would get here soon.

He stopped halfway down the steps to the sounds of his Uncle Vernon voicing his displeasure very loudly at someone who was in the kitchen. A male voice, one Harry didn't recognize, was responding to him calmly and quietly.

Not able to make out either end of the conversation since Vernon's bellowing was too loud and garbled and the other man's voice was too soft and quiet, Harry snuck further down the steps and poked his head around the kitchen door.

A man was sitting at the kitchen table. He looked young, mid-20s probably, with flowing black hair that was longer than Harry was expecting on a man. He wore a dark, well-pressed business suit and sat upright in the chair, arms folded, in perfect posture. His expression was almost perfectly neutral.

Vernon, his fat slob of an uncle, was not so much sitting as hovering over a chair with his knees bent, his arms flailing about in the air as spit projected from his oversized mouth from his unintelligible ramblings. Harry was just about to duck out before Vernon could drag him into it when the stranger looked over and caught his eye.

_Bloody hell, _thought Harry unhappily.

The stranger reached into his coat pocket and pulled out what looked like a pocketwatch. He opened it up and casually tossed it at Vernon. Harry's uncle immediately froze in place. Even the spittle seemed to hover in the air.

"Ah, Harry," said the man, "glad you're awake."

"Was that magic?" Harry asked excitedly, stepping out of his hiding place.

"Of a sort."

Harry crooked his head. "Wait, who are you? How do you know me?"

"My name is Genya Arikado," said the man, "and I'm a friend of your family."

"I assume you mean the Potters and not the Dursleys, because I'm pretty sure that they have no friends."

Genya chuckled. "Actually, I meant the Evans'. Your mother's clan."

"Oh," said Harry. "Weird."

"Do you mind if I take you somewhere, Harry? I have a good deal of explaining to do."

Harry glanced over to his uncle. "Is he going to stay like that?"

"Not for very much longer."

"Then we'd better hurry. Do I have time to get my owl?"

Pairing: Dracula/Harry Potter/Lord Voldemort

Warnings: Character Death, Violence, Sexual and Homosexual content, OOC, AU, OC, Vampire fic, more warnings to be added as they occur.

Comments: Bit of humor thrown it. It'll probably be a theme in this.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter**_: {Two)

"You're a what?"

Having spent as much time in the wizard world as he had, Harry was used to teleportation. Whatever Genya had used to get them from the Dursley's kitchen to this horse-drawn carriage riding along a dusty back road in (he assumed)Transylvania though, it wasn't quite like anything Harry had experienced before.

And then there was the fact that Genya just told him he's a vampire.

"Half-vampire, really," said Genya, who's hair was now inexplicably white and his clothes were now fancy 18th century garb, with a long flowing cape which was black on the outside, but the interior seemed to shift between black and red. "I am the son of a human woman and Dracula, lord of the vampires. And please, call me Alucard."

"Oh, right, of course," sneered Harry, although it was far from the most ridiculous thing he had heard in his lifetime. After all, he himself was the chosen savior of wizard-kind, the 'boy who lived' and whatever.

Hedwig circled angrily overhead. She didn't seem to want to come near the horses.

Ignoring Harry's tone, Alucard continued. "Dracula is evolved well and above what your concept of a vampire is, Harry. He's locked in a cycle of rebirth, in which humanity's corruption brings him and his castle back to the earthly plane every hundred years. Well," sighed Alucard, "_roughly_ every hundred years. Very roughly."

"Um, okay," said Harry. He was trying to enjoy the scenery, but there wasn't much to enjoy, what with the miles and miles of dead trees all around them.

"Dracula is immensely powerful," Alucard continued. "He has unimaginable demonic powers, and even commands Death himself. But there has long been a bloodline, a human clan, with the power to overthrow Dracula and seal him away. They are the Belmonts, and they wield the legendary whip Vampire Killer."

Harry did a double take at the word "whip."

"Weird," he said, "I had a dream about a whip. I didn't really know what it was good for. I still don't really know what it's good for. What the hell is a whip going to do against some all-powerful demonic force?"

"It does plenty, Harry," said Alucard, "and it has defeated Dracula numerous times. But our last attempt at defeating him once and for all ended in failure, and the death of the last Belmont, Julius. Or at least, the last Belmont we knew of at the time."

"Let me guess, now," said Harry dryly, "turns out I'm actually the last Belmont and it's my destiny to destroy Dracula."

"Well... yes," Alucard responded somewhat hesitantly. "How did you..."

"This isn't my first time getting this whole 'you're the chosen one' speech. It's kind of an old hat."

"Oh," said Alucard. "Well, I suppose I can skip the part where I tell you that the Evans family was actually a splinter of the Belmonts in hiding..."

"Yeah, you can skip that part."

"Right then." Alucard cleared his throat. "We're almost there then."

"Almost where now?"

"Castlevania. The castle of Lord Dracula."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, did I leave that part out?"

"Yes you bloody well did leave that part out!" Harry looked around for a place to safely leap out of the carriage, but it was simply moving too fast and the ground looked quite firm. "I thought maybe you'd want to train me for a few years. Like, seven maybe? Seven years seems to be the usual."

"There's nothing to train," said Alucard. "You're a Belmont."

"Well that's just fan-BLOODY-tastic. Hooray for me."

Alucard reached into the back compartment of the carriage. He pulled out a hefty wooden case and handed it to Harry.

"This case contains all you will need. Vampire Killer, some holy water, a cross, some daggers, a strange crystal that bounces off of walls but never really seems to go where you want it to..."

"Okay, um, why can't you do this? Why me?"

Alucard sighed heavily. "It's true that I have defeated my father in the past, but his power grows with his every return. I'm afraid at this point he is immune to all but the Vampire Killer, which only someone with the blood of a Belmont can wield."

"If only Vampire Killer can hurt him, what's all this other junk for?"

"Well, you will encounter his forces in the castle..."

"Forces?"

"...like zombies, skeletons, bats, ghosts..."

"ZOMBIES?"

"...all of which are vulnerable to everything in that case, not to mention his various generals, including the aforementioned Death..."

"DEATH!-?"

"...but you are a Belmont, and you will prevail," Alucard concluded with confidence.

"Well can't you help me with all that other stuff then?"

"I could," said Alucard. "But I probably won't."

"What? Why not!"

The carriage stopped abruptly at the gate of the largest, most foreboding castle Harry had ever laid eyes on. The palace was dark and angular, with towering spires all about, and Harry couldn't shake the feeling that the place was alive, and watching him.

"We are here," said Alucard. "Arm yourself."

And with that, Alucard transformed himself into a bat and flew off into the moonlight.

"WAIT!" Harry called after him. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Grumbling, Harry picked up the wooden case and dismounted the carriage. "He could have at least taught me that bat trick before he left."

**Pairing: Dracula/Harry Potter/Lord Voldemort **

**Warnings: Character Death, Violence, Sexual and Homosexual content, OOC, AU, OC, Vampire fic, more warnings to be added as they occur. **

**Comments: I forgot to mention that the first two chapters were almost exclusively written by my writing partner, RomanMaxwell. I gave him the plot and told him the direction I wanted the chapters to go, then I edited them lightly, but that's it. This one was half written by him as well, but I added a more significant amount to this one. The next chapter'll be mostly me, then after that it'll likely be all me with add-ins by him sometimes. (He's not really into teh slash. )**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter**_** : {Three)**

**T**he castle's drawbridge lowered slowly, seemingly of it's own accord. Harry stood before the ominous portal, unsure of whether to proceed forward or run away screaming. Looking back, Harry saw nothing but dead trees that seemed to stretch for miles around. And he didn't know the first thing about apparating yet.

"Well Hedwig," said Harry to his owl, "guess we're stuck here."

The owl let out a peculiar sort of squawk, as if to say "Maybe YOU are, sucker," and she flew off towards one of the castle's towering spires in the distance.

"Hey, come on!" Harry cried out after her. "Why do people keep flying away from me?"

Sighing heavily, Harry strapped the case Alucard left him with to his back. He took the Vampire Killer in one hand, his wand in the other, then took a very deep breath and began to cross the drawbridge into the castle.

A long, dimly lit corridor awaited him inside. No windows to be seen, the only source of light came from the flickering candles on the wall. On a whim, Harry practiced snapping the whip at one of them, and to his surprise not only did he hit it, but something red and heart-shaped fell from the candle when he did.

Harry bent down to take a look at it, but it didn't seem particularly useful, so he continued on.

The candles became progressively more scarce, so Harry lit up the tip of his wand to help light the way. The hallway seemed to go on for quite some time, but at least there were no zombies.

"I thought I smelled a Belmont."

Harry whipped around and shone his light in the direction he thought he heard the voice, but he appeared to be alone.

"Hello?" asked Harry. "I'm not really a... I mean, I'm pretty new to this Belmont thing. I didn't even plan to be here today..."

When he didn't get an answer, Harry continued on. Very slowly.

At last he arrived at some kind of room. It was a large chamber, with massive stained-glass windows on either side of the room letting the light flood in. The windows depicted somewhat disturbing imagery of demons and other creatures tearing apart young men and women, but at least it was light.

"You definitely reek of Belmont, boy."

Harry whipped around again, and this time was face to face with the owner of the voice.

Or rather, face to skull.

The creature was wrapped in a flowing hooded cloak that seemed to wrap around the entire room. His bony fingers grasped a long, curved scythe. And his face was a skull.

"Oh bullocks," said Harry.

Death laughed. "You are trespassing in my master's castle, whelp. You cannot hope to defeat him, or me."

"Yeah, no, I wasn't really..." Harry began. "Wait, your_ master_? Aren't you Death? Like, _the_ Death?"

"Yes," said Death proudly.

"And you're letting some vampire boss you around?"

"Lord Dracula isn't just _some_ vampire, you ignorant little twerp, he is_ the_ vampire."

"Yeah, but you're _the_ Death."

Death growled. "I will be sure to teach you a lesson you won't forget when next we meet, you insolent worm."

Harry paused. "'When next we meet?' You aren't going to fight me right now?"

"No," said Death. "I'm just going to taunt you for a bit, and then I'm going to go deeper into the castle and wait for you."

"..._why_?"

"What do you mean? Why what?"

"I mean why not just kill me now. Not that I want to die or anything, but I'm pretty sure you could take me right now. If you wait I might figure this whole Belmont thing out by the time we fight and maybe I'd stand a chance. So it really doesn't make any sense from your perspective to..."

"Listen, child," interrupted Death, "do I go down to Pigswarts-"

"-Hogwarts."

"-and tell you how to cast an abaga kadaga-"

"-Avada Kedavra."

"-on people? No, I do not, so you don't tell me how to be Death, because that is my thing."

Harry shrugged. "Okay, suit yourself. I guess I can't complain."

"Right then," said Death, not sounding quite as bold and confidant as before. "You ruined my speech, and I had this whole dramatic exit thing planned, but..."

He shrugged. "Oh well. See you later, kid." And Death vanished.

Harry stood at the ready for a moment, on the chance that Death was lying and about to ambush him. But he really did seem gone.

"What a strange and terrifying place this is," mused Harry.

Harry scanned the room for an exit, but there didn't seem to be one anywhere in sight. There were, however, some stairs that led to platforms that seemed to just float in the air. Shrugging, Harry picked a staircase and climbed up. Standing on the narrow platform, there didn't seem to be any more stairs in reach, but there was another platform hovering a bit above that.

"Oh come on!" Harry cried out to no one in particular. "You don't honestly expect me to..."

Harry sighed, took a running start, then leapt.

And leapt too far.

His last thought, before hitting the ground, was "I really wish I could change direction mid-jump..."

}{ {} }{ }{ {} }{ }{ {} }{

"The boy is here?"

Peter Pettigrew fumbled nervously. "Yes, my lord Voldemort. I mean, that is what you told us. You are the one who can sense him, after all.."

"But I mean," said lord Voldemort, "the boy is _here_? In _this_ castle, of all places?"

"My lord?" asked Lucius Malfoy. "What is this castle, if I may ask?"

Voldemort turned to the crew of Death Eaters he had brought along. He thought he would finally catch the boy unprepared since he was away from his family prematurely. Although he did find it a bit odd that the child would suddenly decide to go so far away, Voldemort had to admit that he himself was the one unprepared for this eventuality.

"All of you must go," he stated simply.

"My lord?" asked Pettigrew.

"Go. I will summon you if needed."

"But..."

Voldemort's slitted eyes met with Pettigrew's. "Are you questioning me?"

"...No my lord. I would never..."

"Then take everyone and go." Voldemort turned and began walking towards the drawbridge. "I have business at that castle."

}{ {} }{ }{ {} }{ }{ {} }{

Harry rubbed his increasingly sore head as he trudged slowly down yet another corridor in the castle. He did finally manage to get the hang of that jump, although he was embarrassed to admit even to himself how many tries it took. And the next one took a couple less tries, so that meant he was getting better, right?

_Right?_

Harry sighed, with the crushing knowledge that he was going to die here, and it was probably going to be from falling off of a stupid floating platform.

He was getting into the habit of peeking behind doors before opening them fully. He almost ended up in a room containing a giant ball of corpses that seemed to want him dead, and he had no intention of making that mistake again.

He was not prepared for what waited behind this door, however.

A young, beautiful redheaded woman sat weeping in a chair. The room was otherwise empty.

"Hello?" said Harry, not yet willing to come out from behind the door. "Are you okay?"

The woman continued crying.

"Um, are you stuck here too? I'm stuck here. I got abandoned by this jerk that turned into a bat... wait, did he pull the same thing on you? Did he try to tell you you're some legendary vampire hunter? 'Cause that totally happened to me."

The woman's head turned. Still sobbing, she nodded once. "Alucard," she said.

"Yes, exactly!" Harry was quite relieved. He may have found himself an ally that wasn't going to turn into a bat. He tossed open the door and stepped inside. "Okay, maybe we can help each other then..."

Harry winced as the door slammed shut behind him.

Harry winced again as the woman sprouted giant bat wings out of her back.

"Oh for the love of... why is it always bloody bats?"

Laughing, the creature shed her modest attire for a black leather getup that left very little to the imagination. She flapped her wings once, rising into the air and hovering. Striking a seductive pose, she beckoned, "Come here, little boy. Let me make you a man."

Harry cocked his head a bit. "Er, I appreciate the offer, but I have this thing with bats."

"I'm not a bat, I'm a Succubus."

"I also have a thing with Succubi..."

The creature appeared frustrated. "How are you resisting my charms? Your magic is not strong enough. Am I not beautiful to you?"

"Well, I mean... you've got a nice rack, I guess." Harry shrugged. "You're really not doing anything for me here."

"Boy..." the Succubus hesitated. "Are you... gay?"

Harry tilted his head and pondered that for a second. "You know what? I might be."

"Oh," said the Succubus. "Great." She slumped back into her chair and folded her arms.

"Er... that's it? You're not going to fight me?"

"Well it's no bloody fun if I'm not even seducing you, is it?"

"I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings or anything," Harry said, for some reason feeling bad for the creature. "I mean, I don't want to fight. I don't even want to be here."

She huffed irritatedly.

"...You really do have a great rack."

"Yeah, like you care."

Harry sighed. "Look, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"You didn't," she declared a little too vehemently, and pouted.

"...Okay," said Harry. "I'm just going to get going now then."

"_Fine_," she said loudly, and she turned the chair to face away from him.

Harry very slowly backed out of the room and softly shut the door behind him.

"Women," he muttered to himself.

}{ {} }{ }{ {} }{ }{ {} }{

Harry entered what he was sure was one of the more unusual rooms in this very unusual castle, in that it wouldn't be unusual at all if it was a room anywhere else.

It was a pastry shop. With a register and everything.

Harry looked at the display case, showcasing all sorts of delicious-looking cakes and cookies and all other sorts of baked goods. Harry was very hungry.

He eyed the cash register. Then he eyed the lamp at the top of the room.

Snapping the whip, Harry busted the lamp open, and sure enough, one of those coin things he kept picking up fell out, and dropped right into the register.

And a tasty biscuit popped out of the display case.

"Finally!" thought Harry. "A worthwhile room in this ruddy place."

Harry snatched up the biscuit, but noticed many more tasty treats still unclaimed. He looked up woefully where the lamp used to be and sighed.

"Can't win 'em all, I guess," Harry mused, and walked out of the room.

However, Harry stopped himself just as he crossed the threshold of the doorway. He thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye...

Sure enough, the lamp was back.

"Okay, AWESOME!" Harry dashed back into the room and bashed the lamp. The coin fell again, although this time nothing came out. However, a quick trip out and back in regenerated the lamp, and another coin produced another pastry.

"Okay, I see how it is," said Harry gleefully.

Several hours later, Harry was quite full and still had a handful of dessert, but the display case was not yet empty, and Harry didn't feel inclined to stop.

"In and out, in and out," Harry said to himself in a singsongy voice as he dashed in and out of the room. "This will never not be fun."

"Oh, come _on_!" A voice bellowed from all directions at once. "Is this ALL you're going to be doing?"

Harry paused, having just bit down into a cupcake. "Mmmmphh?" is all he managed.

A cloud of fog was gathering in the center of the room. Harry figured that was not a very good sign.

"I have been waiting for you in my chambers," said a voice that seemed increasingly more like it was coming from the fog, "for hours. HOURS! Simon would have been there by now. My SON would have been there by now. That damned pansy Nathan... -Graves, was it?- would have been at least somewhere near my room. But you. You are here. Doing. NOTHING!"

The fog condensed together, and before it even took shape, Harry was pretty sure he knew who he was dealing with right now.

"I just wanted some cake," he said pathetically.

Lord Dracula's towering, human-esque form loomed over him. "You can have cake AFTER you fight me. I'm a busy man and I don't have time to wait for you to dilly dally over such... pointlessness."

"Hey!" protested Harry. "You put this room here, not me."

"Actually the castle did. I don't have time to redesign the damn place every time I come back to life. I mean, it's pretty much every couple years at this point. Do you know how much effort it is to design a whole castle?"

"I... uh... no, I guess not."

"Exactly," sneered Dracula. "So now we will fight to the death, here in this pastry shop. Not exactly the epic backdrop our duel deserves, but you do try my patience so..."

"Wait!" cried Harry. "I'm not ready for our epic duel. I mean, I haven't even fought Death yet. And I still haven't gotten the cake."

"I don't have time to wait for you to get the cake."

"But it looks so.."

"I don't. Have time. TO WAIT.** FOR YOU. TO GET THE CAKE!**"

"Has anyone ever brought up the possibility that you have an anger management issue?"

With a howl of rage, Dracula lunged towards Harry, fangs extended and mouth agape. In an instant he was on top of the boy, ready to strike.

Harry curled up into the fetal position.

Dracula paused. "Stop that. Get up. Fight me."

"Sarcastic quips have kept me alive so far. I was kind of hoping that was the case this time too."

Dracula backed away. "You... you don't wish to fight?"

"Uh, not really. I'm kind of already in a battle-to-the-death kind of thing with another guy, I don't really need another one."

"But I am Lord Dracula. King of Evil. Scourge of Humanity. You must want me dead."

"Yeah, I keep getting roped into these battles with the greatest evils that ever existed and whatever, but I'm really not all that into it."

Dracula rubbed his temple. "You... DON'T want to fight?"

"No, I really don't." Harry looked at him, befuddled. "Is that a bad thing or something?"

"Well what is the point of leaving the Belmonts alive if I can't have my epic final battle? I need this._ I need this._"

"You... have problems."

"I-" Dracula started to protest, then sighed. "I really do."

"You should maybe consider counseling."

"And who would Dracula, Lord of Darkness, go to for counseling?"

"Death?"

"Death's more messed up than I am."

"True." Harry Hesitated. "Er, well, I could have a go at it?"

Dracula sneered. "Majored in demon lord psychology, I suppose?"

"Well, no,"mused Harry, "but I happen to have a sort of psychic link to the only person on the planet as crazy as you, so I do have... insight."

The Lord of Darkness let out a sigh, and hopped up on the pastry counter to have a seat. "It began many years ago, when I was still human. In my thirst for vengeance against God I became... this. My friend, my best friend... Leon Belmont. He swore he and his kin would always destroy me. That's his girlfriend in your whip, by the way."

Harry dangled Vampire Killer in front of him. "Oh, creepy."

"I know, right? Anyway, I don't know if you've ever had a dear friend refuse to join your evil empire and vow to hunt you for all eternity, but it really hurts, you know? I may be an all-powerful demonic force, but somewhere shoved in the back of it all, there's still the shredded remains of my humanity. And that tiny, almost microscopic portion would love nothing more than to be reunited with a Belmont."

"Then why the heck do you want to battle them to the death all the time?"

"Because a Belmont would never join me. You know, with the evil enslaving humanity bit I have going on. Plus, I may be a little bit human, but I'm still like 99% vampire and that kind of makes for conflicted motives."

"Right," Harry nodded, eying the cake woefully.

"But perhaps there is hope in-"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Dracula was hit square in the chest with a green bolt of magic as Voldemort burst into the room, wand at the ready. "I GOT you! I finally GOT you, you pale bastard!"

Dracula stared at him, dumbfounded. "Tom?"

Voldemort stared back. "Er... why aren't you..."

Dracula pointed to his fangs. "Undead."

"..."

Harry chimed in, "Er, what are you doing here Voldy?"

"That is none of your concern, and believe me I will address your infidelity in a moment, after I-"

"Infidelity?"

"You're _cheating on me_ with another Dark Lord. I'M your battle to the death! ME!"

"I was here first," protested Dracula.

"THE FUCK YOU WERE!" screamed Voldemort.

"Okay!" Harry belted out. "Would those of us in the room without extremely bizarre violent compulsions please raise their hands?" Harry raised his own hand.

Voldemort and Dracula simply stared at him. After the silence had gone on for some time, Harry added.

"I didn't realize it was it was a monogamous sort of thing. I mean, we fight each other to the death, it's not like it's a commitment."

"I TOLD you that for some time now, my only focus has been you!" The Dark Lord screeched, "It was implied!"

"But I thought that was your diary? Not technically you?" Harry said, confused, "How do you even know about-"

"Nevermind that," Voldemort said a bit too hastily.

"Okay, Right. So how do you two know each other exactly?" Harry asked.

Voldemort sneered. "Not your business, boy."

"I broke off a... dalliance him," said Dracula.

"I said he had no purpose knowing that! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The green bolt hit Dracula harmlessly in the chest again. "Are you going to stop that, or..."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"Okay, well, glad we're being adults about this," Dracula added.

"Right," Harry said, "I _have_ to know the rest of this story."

**After Notes: **

**I know this is OOC and all, but, this is meant to be light and humorous. **

**And just a little response to Kurai's comment – That's okay, it was **_**supposed**_** to make you laugh. ^_^ , **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its rights to it belong to JK Rowling, various publishers, and Warner Bros. Inc. This fan fiction is not-for-profit and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The views, activities, lifestyles and events portrayed herein in no way reflects the opinion, activities or lifestyle of the author. None of the characters, places, or situations depicted herein are intended to resemble any person, place, or real life event; any resemblance to any person, place, or event is purely coincidental. Likewise I do not own Castlevania or any of the characters from the game series. Beta: None for this chapter. Offer if you'd like to beta for me! Pairing: Dracula/Harry Potter/Lord Voldemort Warnings: Character Death, Violence, Sexual and Homosexual content, OOC, AU, OC, Vampire fic, more warnings to be added as they occur. Comments: **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter : {Four}**

_Several years ago..._

**T**om Marvolo Riddle's eyes darted around the dingy French pub and he wondered, not for the first time, what he was doing here.

Not in the pub, specifically, but here in Europe hunting some ridiculous Muggle legend that couldn't possibly be true. He had other business to attend to. More important business. _Immortality_ business.

But the horcruxes were coming along slowly, and if there was any chance – **any** chance – that this... Castlevania was not some sort of Muggle delusion, well, Tom Riddle just _had_ to find out.

This Lord Dracula... not even the wizards knew quite what he was all about. From what Riddle could gather through ancient lore and hearsay, Dracula appeared along with his castle once every hundred years. Well, roughly every hundred years. VERY roughly every hundred years.

And rumors persisted, everywhere, of a castle mysteriously appearing somewhere out in a barren French countryside.

Riddle was not certain what he hoped to gain from this Dracula, if he existed. Perhaps there were lessons to be learned. After all, it was said Dracula was in command of Death himself. A true Dark Lord, to be sure, and one Tom might perhaps learn from for his own intentions.

Or, Riddle might be there to destroy the vampire and rid himself of the one true threat to his rise to power that he was aware of. (Dumbledore, the menacing old fool, doesn't count. He will die in so much pain... and _soon._)

Tom Marvolo Riddle was truly not sure which was the case.

If Dracula was even real.

Tom shook his head and took another sip of the slosh that they tried to pass for beer. He would kill – literally, kill – for some genuine French wine in his cup, but the people that knew the things he wanted to know tended not to frequent the sort of places that knew the first thing about fine beverages.

A whispered word from the corner of the room caught Tom's attention.

"_...Castlevania..._"

Riddle muttered an incantation that enhanced his hearing under his breath. Trying not to be obvious, he cocked his head a bit to make out four figures huddled around a small circular table in a very unlit pocket of the bar.

"...suicide mission, Genya," he heard one of them saying. "There's no chance we're all coming out of this alive."

"We all don't have to," the one called Genya responded. "We only have to ensure that Julius lands the killing blow. Nothing else matters."

"But Genya-"

"He's right, Yoko," another voice solemnly chimed in. "I might be the last Belmont. We have one shot to end this forever. We can't blow this one, no matter what it costs."

"I know, I just-"

"Shh!" Genya interjected. "We're being listened to."

Riddle was taken aback, though he tried very hard to show no visible signs of such. How could anyone detect his magic here? The man was certainly no wizard...

Riddle risked a glance back at the corner. Genya was staring directly at him.

With no other recourse, Tom beckoned the man to come sit beside him at the bar. Genya obliged, and sat down in the stool.

"You were spying on me and my companions," said the man. "I do not appreciate that."

"My apologies, but you were discussing something I have taken an interest in."

"There is nothing in Castlevania for you but death. Go home."

Riddle sneered. "You will not presume to command me around, stranger."

"You are obviously in possession of great power," said Genya, "But believe me when I say mine is greater, and even greater still is Castlevania. So do not threaten me, and do not presume to have even an inkling of the horrors within that place. Go home."

"I have heard your companion's plot to destroy the lord of the castle. If you provide me with information, I will keep what I have overheard here to myself."

Genya laughed. "He already knows we are coming. There's nothing you could say that would help or hinder us. This is the way things have always been."

"Then I suppose we have nothing to offer each other." Riddle stood up to leave. "I wish your companions luck, believe it or not, but I do hope you will wait to slay the vampire until after I have had a chat with him. Good day."

Riddle exited the pub with a smile. Things couldn't be more perfect. If this little ragtag group could actually destroy the Lord Dracula, then Riddle could very well get everything he wanted; Dracula's knowledge _and_ his death. He could have his cake and eat it too.

"Which reminds me," muttered Tom to himself, "I really must get some cake before I depart."

It didn't take much torture for the farmer to tell Riddle the precise location of this new mystery castle. Of course, that did not stop Riddle from_ continuing_ to torture the man for some time, something which he found so enjoyable he might still be doing so if not for the fact that he was in a slight race against these vampire hunters as to who would reach Dracula first.

"I shouldn't have stopped for cake," mused Tom. "I would have had more time for torture. Torture is better than cake."

The mighty castle loomed before him, and it was most unimpressive. From what he had heard, he was certainly expecting far more. Although it was slightly impressive, he had to admit to himself. It _was_ quite large. And the dark and dreary spires would certainly inspire terror in lesser mortals. Fairly impressive, he supposed, as he now could make out the intricate architecture of the imposing and hideous gargoyles and other stone creations adorning the walls that he could not be positive were not truly alive.

Okay, it was totally awesome and he wanted it.

"Time for that later," mused Riddle.

The drawbridge lowered itself as he approached, saving him the trouble of finding a way in. He supposed Dracula wasn't actually all that interested in keeping people out of the castle. The trick was probably keeping them in.

Stepping through the massive portal, Tom found the interior to be even more impressive than the outside. It was like someone had taken his worst nightmare and twisted it into a thousand knots, and then sent it to hell and back.

"This is absolutely what my evil lair is going to look like," said Tom gleefully.

"You... are not expected."

Riddle turned to see a giant skeletal figure in a long, flowing cape and holding a massive scythe. "So the rumors are true, then," Riddle smiled.

"Why are you here?"

"I seek information from your master."

"Ah," said Death. "Then you are Lord Voldemort, and you are expected after all."

"What?" Tom was at a loss. "I have not made that name known yet. ...How do you know that name?"

"The master knows," said Death. "And the master waits for you."

Tom was yet again impressed with the elegant architecture and scope of the throne room, although this was less intimidating/frightening and more imposing. He presumed it an appropriate chamber for the Lord of Darkness. And for himself, as well.

Dracula sat in a towering throne at the end of the room, one leg crossed above his other. In one hand he held a goblet of red liquid, which Riddle presumed to be blood.

"Lord Dracula," said Riddle respectfully. He would acknowledge the vampire's title and stature, but he would not bow to him. He would not bow to anyone.

"And you as well, Lord Voldemort" Dracula nodded to him.

"Forgive me, but how do you know of me? Of... my name?"

Dracula smirked. "When one is dead, one finds themselves with a surprising amount of awareness. I am but recently returned, and I am soon to leave again as my son and his allies are already on their way. Yours is a very violent soul. It... drew me. I have watched you for some time."

"Even that time that I..."

"Especially that time."

Riddle wasn't entirely sure he was comfortable with the sexual implications of that statement.

"Come," said Dracula. "You must be tired from your journey. You may use my chambers to rest."

"I intend not to stay long. I merely wish to ask you a few things and I will be on my way..."

"Yes, that is fine," said Dracula. "But I wish to see my guest is well rested before I bore him to death with my prattle."

"...Very well, Lord." Two skeleton guards arrived on either side of Riddle and escorted him towards the back of the throne room. Tom began to get a very uncomfortable feeling that he was getting more than he bargained for by coming here.

**INSERT HOT STEAMY GAY BOY SEX HERE**

Riddle awoke to an empty room. He wasn't exactly sure how long he had slept, and he wasn't exactly sure he cared. He hastily threw on his clothes and crept hesitantly out of the room.

Dracula was back where he had first seen him, on his throne drinking blood.

"... Lord Dracula?" asked Tom hesitantly.

"Hmm? Oh yes, you. You're still here, are you? Shall I have someone show you out?"

Tom frowned. "What? But... last night... I mean, I thought we had a deal. You were to tell me..."

Dracula laughed. "I suppose this is your first lesson, young Lord Voldemort. People are only useful for as long as you have a use for them."

Riddle gritted his teeth. "You used me? You. Used. _Me_."

"And you're surprised?"

"After everything that I-"

"You are still alive, you insolent whelp." A flash of anger crossed Dracula's face. "THAT is as far as my gratitude goes. Now begone."

Riddle began to protest, but Dracula flicked his wrist and Tom suddenly found himself to no longer be where he once was. Instead, he was at the foot of the castle, apparently just in time to see Genya and his compatriots arrive at the castle.

"You," said Genya.

"Yes," grumbled Riddle. "Me. Alive and well, as you can see."

"So you are. And did you get what you came here for?"

Riddle thought for a moment. He _had_ learned a lesson. A very uncomfortable one, but all the same... "Yes. I suppose I got what I came here for."

"That is fortunate," said Genya, "for in a few days time this castle will no longer exist in this world."

Riddle kicked a stone at Castlevania's foundation. "Good riddance."

With a nod, Genya returned to his companions as they walked solemnly through the entrance to the castle.

"Hey Genya," Riddle called out after them.

"Yes?"

"Do me a favor and stab your father in the balls. A lot of times."

Genya nodded. "You're not the first, you know."

"I figured."

Without another word, the group disappeared into the castle. Tom waited for a moment before turning to leave. He was pretty much fed up with France anyways.

Time to get back to the important things.

**Important-ish Author's Note: **

**Okay, I lied. Roman got inspiration for this chapter and wrote the largest portion of this as well, and when he cut out that scene and wrote, "Insert steamy gay boy sex here," well, I found that too hilarious. (He's straight, you know.) So.. yeah, if you're all too disappointed, I'll include the scene after the next chapter or something. **

**Warnings: Character Death, Violence, Sexual and Homosexual content, OOC, AU, OC, Vampire fic, more warnings to be added as they occur. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter : {Five}**

"...Wow," Was all Harry could say.

Dracula looked pleased with himself while Voldemort looked murderous. Well. More murderous than usual, anyway.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Voldemort yelled, "HOW DARE YOU TELL THE BOY THAT!"

Dracula easily dodged, of course, and glibly responded, "You know you could have stopped me at any point during that entire monologue. I mean, it must have taken fifteen minutes at least. You could have killed the boy, too, or knocked him unconscious or something. So I'm hardly all to blame, am I?"

"I- you- LUMOS!" The Dark Lord screamed in a last desperate attempt to harm the vampire.

Dracula fired off one of his patented "darkness balls" that enveloped the light and nullified it.

"You know," Harry commented, "It seems to me like you have your epic battle to the death going on right here. Can't see why you'd need me for that. Seems to be doing splendidly so far."

This said as the Gryffindor cheerfully munched on a bit of cake that he had _finally_ gotten(during the earlier monologue), swinging his legs back and fourth from atop the dessert case whilst he watched the two bickering/battling Dark Lords with interest.

Both Lords paused mid-fight (Dracula had been swinging fire at Voldemort while the Dark Lord threw off another volley of spells) and stared, incredulously, at the boy.

"Heyyyy," Harry complained, "Don't stop now, I was enjoying the show."

"Then _why_ did you interrupt?" Voldemort asked.

"Huh." Harry pondered, "You know, I don't know. Just seemed like the thing to do. But don't mind me, carry on then!"

When neither moved, Harry snuck forward and whispered conspiratorially to Voldemort, "Dracula said you were a bad lay earlier, by the way."

"He WHAT?-!" Voldemort screeched, and proceeded to throw more curses at the vampire, who returned them.

Smirking and satisfied with his work, Harry grabbed his food and sneaked back out the door.

Several corridors and sections of the castle later, Harry faced off against what appeared to be an enraged and quite likely insane woman with bird wings and a spear doing nose-dives. Out of pure luck, Harry managed to tangle one of her wings in the whip, tripped her up and sent her crashing to the ground where she impaled herself on her own spear.

"Huh. Neat," Harry said.

His eyes then grew round when the woman _disappeared_ and a melon dropped from her body.

Okay, so he'd noticed that sometimes things in this castle dropped stuff when you hit them. **Bizarre** stuff. Things that made no sense for an enemy, or a lamp, to be carrying. But what on earth was a melon doing dropping from a winged bird woman? I mean, where did she fit it?

Then, Harry considered that she did have a pretty impressive rack, so it probably made sense. Definitely made more sense than some weird guy dressed like a pirate carrying around a rotten tin of food, anyway. I mean, who even does that?

Still further inside the castle, Harry came to another room with a weeping girl inside.

"A-hah!" Harry cried as he made his way back out, "I'm not falling for that again!"

But as he turned around, he noticed he'd accidentally stepped to far into the room and the door slammed shut.

"Well, hell."

The succubus got up and flew over, then groaned as she caught sight of him.

"Oh. **You** again," she said, clearly displeased, as she advanced on the wizard.

"Er- Stay back..I-I've improved since we last met!" Harry shouted, and attempted to snap the whip impressively.

…But the whip flopped rather _un_impressively.

"Uh, I guess I still haven't quite got the hang of this thing yet..."

The Succubus giggled. Then snickered. Then full out laughed raucously.

"Ahahah- hahah—Your whip appears- (snicker) to be a bit limp and (snort) ineffective!"

"Er, what's so funny?" Harry asked, whip still held out in front of him, dangling uselessly.

"Oh, darling, you have no idea, do you?" The succubus said as she smirked nastily, "Hah, even your whip is as bent and dysfunctional as you are!"

With the succubus distracted, the doors went up, and moping, Harry slumped out of the room with the Succubus' hysterical laughter trailing behind him.

As Harry made his way farther into the castle (he knew he should probably be running out of it, but Well, really he had no idea where he was in relation to England ,) he'd noticed the increasing frequency with which he'd discover enemy-less rooms with just a statue inside. When he walked in, he immediately felt all the fatigue of running around the castle leave him, and any injuries he had would heal.

Just what was the purpose of that? Harry has no idea why Dracula or whoever planned out the castle (the castle itself?) would want to be user-friendly for any humans inside. Wasn't the whole point to make sure they didn't make it out alive?

Harry sighed. So many things just didn't make sense to him.

Vampires, for one thing. He'd been thinking about it and... what was the deal with Dracula? Did he have a soul? And for that matter, being undead and the whole heart not beating thing... how was his body not rotten and decomposing since blood wasn't circulating? How was he not brain dead? Either he had a soul, and that was what controlled him, or he had no soul and somehow the brain would still have to be functioning, otherwise what would be in there making him... un-alive and stuff- or, undead- or whatever.

And furthermore, what was the purpose of drinking blood? If his system wasn't working, how was he getting nourishment out of it? What did it _do_?

Harry felt he may never know.

A bat was fluttering annoyingly around his head. Harry lashed out the whip a few times, coming nowhere near hitting the darn thing. Harry was pretty sick of bats at this point; the castle seemed to be full of them of various sizes, and though they didn't hurt much when they attacked, they were blasted **annoying.**

"I see you've become slightly better with the whip," said the bat.

Harry paused for a moment. "A talking bat? This castle has everyth-" He stopped short when a sudden realization came over him, and began whipping at the bat even more furiously.

"Harry, stop, it's me," said Bat-Alucard.

"I know," said Harry, not stopping.

"Your anger is misplaced. I'm not the villain here."

"Oh yeah? Did you forget that you left me here all alone?"

"Think you I forget such at thing? No!"

Harry stopped whipping. "Wait, what?"

"I mean, do you think that... look, nevermind." Alucard transformed from the flittery bat into his pretty white-haired form. Harry considered resuming with the whipping, but he couldn't quite bring himself to attack that pretty face.

"Why did you come back?" Harry asked instead.

"I noticed a complication. Your Lord Voldemort-"

"He's not _my_ Lord Voldemort!"

"Well **somebody's** Lord Voldemort began fighting my father. That is not supposed to happen. It must be you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but it must be me that fights Voldy too, so they're kind of working out amongst themselves who I get to fight."

As if on cue, the castle rumbled from a distant explosion that seemed to come from the direction Harry left the two Lords.

"So if Voldemort is defeated, that leaves you free to fight Dracula? Who besides you has the knowledge to defeat him?"

"I, uh... I guess Professor Dumbledore, but he-"

"I shall return," interrupted Alucard, and before Harry could blurt out "Quit doing that you bastard!" he had transformed back into a bat and flown out the window.

Sighing, and becoming sadly used to abandonment, Harry headed off in another random direction of the castle.

Somehow Harry managed to get turned around, and no matter where he went, he always ended up back outside the same room. After about two hours, with a sigh, Harry went in.

"I had wondered how long that would take you." Alucard said, appearing in the room with Dumbledore. Harry just glared.

As Dumbledore stepped in, and Dracula caught sight of him, the battling wizard stopped a moment to say,

"Oh look, it's a miserable little pile of secrets."

At that little comment, Dumbledore glared and said,

"Your words are as empty as your soul!"

Then turned and made to leave, but Harry yelled, "WAIT!"And jumped on the wizard just as he apparated away. With dumbfounded expressions, the three watched them go (which really didn't take long, since they disappeared quite quickly.)

"That was most inconvenient," Alucard declared.

"Hm. Seems I don't have much reason to be here anymore," Voldemort observed.

"Have at you!" Dracula snarled at Voldemort, pouncing, but the other Dark Lord disappeared before the attack met, with a parting comment, "After I've killed Potter, I'll come destroy you!"

"Damn," Dracula said, then noticed Alucard, "Ah, hello my son."

"Father," Alucard nodded, "I will just be off now to go round up the Belmont again, so he can come kill you."

"Ah, yes," Dracula said, "Very well. Will you for dinner later be home?"

Alucard glared.

"Of course,"

Then flittered off.

After some time, all was silent and Dracula paced about, bored.

"Oh, to hell with this," the Dark Lord said, and took off after them.

**Author's Comments: **

**Yay, I'm back. How was this chapter? Next Chapter, where should I have them meet? I was thinking Hogwarts, but... Well, I'm not entirely sure where to take this from here. Any suggestions? Btw, for those not in the know, some of the dialogue was actually taken from/inspired by Castlevania : Symphony of the Night. Most notably: **

**Dracula: "What is a man? A miserable little pile of secrets! But enough talk... have at you! " **

**Alucard: "Think you I would forget such a thing? No!" **

**Richter Belmont : "Your words are as empty as your soul!" **

**I love the Castlevania games. But you just have to admit the dialogue is hilarious sometimes, and not necessarily because it was meant to be. :)**


End file.
